


The C Class

by haveacoffeebreak



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), Fanxyred, QCYN2, youth with you 2, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveacoffeebreak/pseuds/haveacoffeebreak
Summary: Keran is unbelievably shy when in a group of people, Qinyuan noticed. It’s really almost as if Qinyuan was protecting her most of the time. Wherever Qinyuan went, Keran followed, and vice versa. Qinyuan, the bubblier out of the two, would usually start the conversations when they were with another group of trainees. Keran would just stand behind her, sometimes participating in the chit chat, sometimes just observing quietly, depending on the people and the topic that they were discussing. Sometimes, she would just lean her head on top of Qinyuan’s head, draping an arm over her shoulder. People noticed too, their sudden closeness, but never really questioned it. There were always other more important things to talk about.
Kudos: 16





	The C Class

It all started when they both landed in the C Class together.

It was awkward at first, since no one really bonded outside of friends that they already knew from the beginning. Most of the screen time belonged to the likes of Snow Kong or Aria Jin, or to other classes. They were, after all, just average trainees, anyway. 

Qinyuan pursed her lips together as she struggled to watch the dance instructor’s steps from the back of the class. She kept missing the beats and messed up the choreography time after time. She strained her neck and stood on her tippy toes to try and get a better look, but the trainees in front of her were just too tall. She sighed, frustrated at the lack of attention, but also too shy to be the first line of trainees to get a clear view. 

She heard someone chuckle, and all of a sudden, she felt a pair of warm hands on the small of her back pushing her gently to the front. 

“Qinyuan, can you even see anything from the back? Come stand in front!” The instructor called out, noticing her fumbling towards the front. 

She laughed, embarrassed, but managed to move a few rows up ahead. She should have managed to practice much better, but her eyes kept flickering to the back of her room to see who the mystery person was that nudged her.

 _Lu Keran_ , was it?

\---

Her alarm started ringing at 3 am. Qinyuan quickly turned it off, stretched out her limbs to the fullest that she could on her bunker bed and stared at the ceiling. It was time to practice again.

She glanced at her other members, sound asleep, but she knew she couldn’t afford to do the same when she was clearly falling behind.

She put on her sneakers and walked towards the training room. The neon lights glaring from vending machine at the end of the corridor signaled to her how late it really was as, as it was her only source of light. She quickly dropped a few of the loose change that she had in exchange for some hot coffee and trudged towards the training room with a heavy heart, ready for a night alone. 

The training room light was on. 

She took a peek from the glass door and saw a familiar tall silhouette standing in front of the mirror, staring at her own expressions, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

She knocked once or twice, and quietly walked into the training room. She could barely make it out if Lu Keran was looking back at her behind those messy bangs, but she managed a small smile of acknowledgement. Keran smiled back shyly, her cute snaggletooth peeking, almost as if she was relieved to have found another late-night partner to accompany her throughout the night. 

“You’re still up so late?” Qinyuan asks, breaking the silence, shuffling her feet from side to side. They never spoke before, not alone, at least. Keran was cute, unbelievably cute. And it didn’t help that she could often feel Keran’s gaze fixated on her, silently from the back of the class. 

Keran nodded, not much of a talker. She walked towards the music player, and pressed the replay button, signalling for Qinyuan to train with her from the start again.

Qinyuan complies, quickly putting her can of coffee down before she goes into the starting position. 

They barely made it to the second chorus before they both burst out laughing, breaking apart the awkward atmosphere. Both of them clearly needed more work. 

“I don’t even know how this part goes anymore!” Qinyuan whined, giving up, sitting cross-legged on the floor with the iPad in her hands to review the choreography. Keran laughs, but crouches behind her to review the footage as well. 

Qinyuan’s heart started to race, Keran was directly behind her, leaning so close that her head almost rests on her shoulder. She could hear Keran’s every exhalation and felt her hot breath on her shoulder. They were almost too close, even though there was plenty of space in the room to sit beside her for an equally good view. Keran brushed her own hair out of her eyes with her left hand, and then puts her right hand over Qinyuan’s knee from behind to press ‘Play’ on the iPad. 

Keran’s hand doesn’t leave until the song plays right to the end, and Qinyuan didn’t mind one bit. 

\--- 

It was Day 7 of practice for the theme song again. The number of days for practice extended, and Qinyuan was nothing but happy, not because she had more time to train, but because that meant more time with her favourite late night buddy. She was happy that Keran was finally opening up to her, much chattier and carefree than she ever imagined her to be. 

Like an unspoken agreement, both of them would meet up at the practice room every night at 1 am. They would share coffee, talk, practice and rest until about 5 am, and then head to their dorms for some sleep. Sometimes, when she was lucky, Keran would even walk her back to her dorm and wished her goodnight with a pat on the head. 

Qinyuan brings two cans of coffee this time. Black coffee for Keran, just the way she likes it.

She walks into the room and sees Keran already there. This time, she’s dressed in her own clothes, since there were no cameras around, she was missing her arm sleeves, her arm tattoos in full view. Keran was wearing a black singlet and the standard Nike pants, probably because the training rooms only had air conditioning during the designated hours in the day. 

Qinyuan quietly watches, admiring how quickly Keran managed to grasp the choreography much faster than her, even though she herself had more training previously and this was clearly out of her usual style. 

Keran sees her and smiles, then quickly rushes towards her bag to grab her arm sleeves. 

“Leave it. You must be really warm dancing with those all the time anyway,” Qinyuan quickly interjects. “Are you sure?” Keran responds, almost with a sigh of gratitude. “Yeah, it… looks good on you.” 

Keran laughs again, “A foolish mistake made at 18.” 

“You suit it, somehow. Like how you always pretend that you’re such a cold person on the outside, but just a big baby on the inside,” Qinyuan teases, passing the can of coffee to Keran. Keran just smirks and pinches Qinyuan’s nose softly before going back to practice. 

Was Keran _flirting back_? 

They dance for about an hour or so in comfortable silence, both just trying to improve the best that they can. 

“I really can’t get this part though,” Qinyuan whines again, fumbling over a part where she has to coordinate her feet and arms at the same time. Keran watches her repeat the steps for a while, then slowly saunters behind Qinyuan with her lips pursed. 

Kerans gently holds Qinyuan’s hands, physically guiding her through the movements, wrapping her arms around Qinyuan’s small frame indirectly. Qinyuan was almost like a rag doll, not really knowing what to do with her limbs and just allowed Keran to direct her movements. She could only look at herself in the mirror, embarrassed that Keran has to do almost a full squat to help her because of the height difference. Why did she have to be so tall? Why did her pale and slender arms, now clearly decorated with tattoos, look so hot? Why did she have to smell so good – even when she’s been sweating just as much as her? 

“Are you listening, Qinyuan?” Keran asks, with a hint of laughter in her voice.

“Y-yes, sorry. Can you teach me again?”

“Your hips. They’re not moving the right way.” 

Her hands travel towards her small hips. “You don’t mind, right?” Keran asks quietly, hesitant to move them any further, scared that she might make Qinyuan uncomfortable. Qinyuan shakes her head and pretends to laugh it off as if it was no big deal. But it _was_ a big deal. Her heart started racing, her hands started clamming up with beads of cold sweat, the air thick and hot in her throat. Every movement Keran made drove her insane. 

She’s been with girls before, just not one _this_ fucking attractive.

Keran nods, then moves her hands to the sides of her hips gently, then guides her through the movements again. “When your feet move to the left, you have to drop your hips too. If not, it doesn’t really look coordinated. It has to flow.” Keran patiently teaches her, literally moving her feet and hips for her with each instruction. Qinyuan can feel the warmth of her palms travel to every cell in her body, suddenly coming alive, her mouth clammed shut as she forces herself to swallow her saliva before she chokes on it. 

She doesn’t absorb anything that Keran is saying, really, she just feels Keran’s hot breath behind her ear, which sends a shiver up her spine. She watches Keran lick her fucking lips, the top one then the bottom, and physically freezes up. Keran notices, as she always does. 

She drops her hands slowly, scared that it might all be too much, but quietly watches Qinyuan’s face from her reflection in the mirror, as if waiting for her permission to continue. 

Qinyuan quickly snaps back into reality, shuffles back to right in front of Keran, and daringly grabs both of Keran’s hands and puts them on her hips for her. 

“Teach me again?” 

“Here, put your hands on me, I’ll show you the difference instead,” Keran says softly, walking in front of Qinyuan, then grabbing both of Qinyuan’s hands and placing them on both sides of her waist. Qinyuan could only hold her breath as she fumbles around to feel Keran’s hip bones protruding, her waist thin and slender.

Qinyuan could hardly see behind Keran, so she stands a bit more on the side so that she can get a better view of herself, but _fuck_ , when Keran starts grinding her hips down to show her the motions, she wanted nothing more but to jump on the girl. Nothing is really going through her brain except how attractive it was for Keran to sway her hips like that, over and over again, how soft her skin must feel underneath her singlet, how muscular her lithe body must be to have that kind of power and control. Her hands started to move on their own now, running up and down Keran’s sides, her eyes fixated on nothing but Keran’s every movement. 

Keran laughs, trying to snap Qinyuan out of her obvious staring, but nothing was really working – not that she minded one bit. 

It was almost 4 am now, and they’re both huddled at the side of the training room to take a break. They’re sitting with their backs behind the mirror, with their feet stretched out in front of them. “Your legs. They go up to right about the middle of my calve.” Keran teases. Qinyuan just kicks her gently with her foot, “I’m of _average_ height. You, on the other hand, are just unnaturally tall.” 

Keran puts down her water bottle as she wipes off her sweat with a small face towel. Qinyuan watches her movements closely and takes Keran’s water bottle from her hands and drinks directly from it, then almost instantly regrets it knowing how odd it might have looked when her own bottle was right in front of her. 

Thankfully, Keran doesn’t react, she just watches Qinyuan drink, then takes the water bottle back to cap it, as it if was totally natural for them to be sharing a drink, even though they just met barely a week ago. 

“I’ve been wanting to ask… Have you been with girls before?”

Qinyuan immediately chokes, and it takes her several minutes and multiple laboured breaths before she can formulate an answer. She looks directly at Keran, who seems to do nothing but watch her quietly. Nervous again, she fiddles with her thumbs, and replies meekly, “Yeah, but my last relationship was pretty long ago.”

Keran nods slowly, then just smiles. 

“I’ve pretty much liked girls since I was young. They just smell better. They’re softer, and cuter too. Makes me want to protect them a lot.” She continues. 

Keran laughs this time and pokes Qinyuan’s cheek with her index finger. “You? Who can you protect?”

Qinyuan huffs and crosses her arms in mock anger. “It’s not about the height, okay! I can protect someone else… Someone who, perhaps, may look strong but is definitely softer than me on the inside. I think I’m pretty much the opposite of you,” She teases again. Keran chuckles, this time leaning forward so that she can get a more frontal view of Qinyuan’s face. 

“So, it’s settled then?” Keran asks.

Qinyuan stares back at her, as Keran takes Qinyuan’s hand gently and places it on her lap. Qinyuan intertwines her fingers with Keran’s almost naturally, noticing how much longer they are compared to her own. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest, her cheeks reddened with embarrassment, the air suddenly thick and heavy again. 

“What’s settled?” Qinyuan asks back softly, almost afraid to break the moment between them. 

“That you’ll protect me from now on, of course.” Keran laughs, her thumb running up and down Qinyuan’s own, as if coaxing her to say yes. Qinyuan, now fully blushing, heart racing, could only stare back at Keran, wondering if she was still teasing, or if she was serious.

She couldn’t really see her eyes behind those bangs. She pushes Keran’s hair out of her eyes with her free hand, slicking her hair back. Fuck, she always looked so hot when her hair was out of her eyes. They just stare at each other for a while, Qinyuan noticing how ridiculously full Keran’s lips were, her small mole below her lip, another mole right next to her collarbone. Even without makeup, Keran’s skin was luminescent and clear. Her eyes always looked so honest. Even the little beads of sweat on her nose were so fucking adorable. 

_‘She’s so fucking pretty. Even prettier than I am,’_ Qinyuan thought. 

“Deal,” Qinyuan whispers so softly that Keran might not have even caught it if she wasn’t paying attention. Keran slowly leans towards Qinyuan’s face, her free hand travelling towards the small of Qinyuan’s back, pulling her closer. 

Qinyuan hates to lose. She loves being the chaser. She loves surprising everyone on how much of a flirt she can be and how aggressive she can get, despite her cute demeanour. 

Before Keran could come any closer, Qinyuan flips herself over so that she is now sitting on Keran’s lap, her feet straddled on either side. Keran, obviously surprised, lets out a soft whimper, but quickly rests her hands on Qinyuan’s waist to steady her. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Qinyuan whispers, as she attaches her lips on Keran’s. Keran lets out a soft moan as soon as she feels Qinyuan’s hands in her hair, wildly grabbing, and parts her lips for Qinyuan’s tongue to roam freely in her mouth. 

Keran isn’t new to kissing girls either, but what really caught her off guard was that she was usually the one that initiates the first kiss. The heat in between her legs grew warmer as Keran wrapped her arms around Qinyuan, pulling the petite girl even closer. 

Their kisses were soft and curious, both gentle with each other, but slowly transcended into one that was filled with pent up lust and a growing need to satisfy. Keran softly nibbles on Qinyuan’s lower lip, then uses her teeth to tug at it until their kiss breaks apart. Qinyuan moans and moves towards Keran’s neck, so pale, so soft, always so fucking inviting. 

Qinyuan licks a stripe up from her collarbone to behind her ear, eliciting more soft moans from Keran. Her moans were low and husky, soft and dragged out deliberately so that Qinyuan knew what a damn good job she was doing. Knowing that she was one of the handful of people that would ever hear the type of sounds she was making made Qinyuan even more turned on. Keran’s eyes fluttered shut, her mouth slightly open, her fucking mole just teasing her to be kissed. Qinyuan sucks softly on her collarbone, then kisses the mole there, easily accessible because of her singlet, as her hands travel to underneath her shirt.

Keran doesn’t like to lose either, and she absolutely refuses to lose to this tiny girl that was practically born for cute, girlish songs. Keran’s own hands travel underneath Qinyuan’s shirt, lazily drawing lines up and down her sides, and drawing circles around her back, secretly satisfied when she can feel goosebumps forming. 

There wasn’t a need to rush. 

Qinyuan lifts Keran’s shirt over her head, Keran helping by lifting her arms lazily, and suddenly, there was just so much skin. She notices the faint outline of her ribs, how pale and taut Keran’s stomach is, with just a slight pinkish undertone, a very charming contrast to her ivory skin. She admires all of her tattoos in full view, tracing her slender arms with her fingertips. Keran was wearing a simple black sports bra, but damn, she looked so fucking good.

Keran attaches her lips to Qinyuan’s again, but just as when Qinyuan reaches to take off her sports bra, Keran quickly stops her by taking both her hands and kissing her fingertips slowly, all while maintaining eye contact with Qinyuan. 

“Don’t. Let’s not do it here,” Keran whispers. Qinyuan could only let out a whine of protest as she grinds her hips hopelessly on Keran’s lap, drawing moans from both of them. 

“I want to do this right, Qinyuan.” It takes Keran every ounce of willpower to force the words out in-between her short pants, not quite sure if she would be able to take the same stance if Qinyuan were to just grind on her thigh again one more time.

Qinyuan collapses on Keran’s chest, angry, frustrated and defeated. 

She wanted to do this right too. 

“Fine. Just don’t fucking wear any more singlets next time, or I can’t be held accountable.” She pouts, planting another cheeky kiss on Keran’s collarbone. 

Keran laughs, then lifts her head up with her fingertips so that she can kiss her again. “Deal.”

She turns up in singlets for the rest of the practices, anyway.

\---

Keran is unbelievably shy when in a group of people, Qinyuan noticed. It’s really almost as if Qinyuan was protecting her most of the time. Wherever Qinyuan went, Keran followed, and vice versa. Qinyuan, the bubblier out of the two, would usually start the conversations when they were with another group of trainees. Keran would just stand behind her, sometimes participating in the chit chat, sometimes just observing quietly, depending on the people and the topic that they were discussing. Sometimes, she would just lean her head on top of Qinyuan’s head, draping an arm over her shoulder. People noticed too, their sudden closeness, but never really questioned it. There were always _other_ more important things to talk about. 

Around trainees that they were closer to, Qinyuan notices how much more relaxed and talkative Keran was. She would crack jokes, pull a quick prank on Lin Fan, tease Nineone endlessly. Sometimes, Keran’s childish side would peek out too, as she whines and throws a childish fit when things don’t go her way. Keran was also so cuddly. She knows that she shouldn’t and couldn’t cuddle with Qinyuan whenever the cameras were nearby, so she leans on the next possible candidate - usually Lin Fan, to avoid the backlash. Behind the scenes though, Keran consistently needed to be in physical contact with Qinyuan, usually throwing her arm over her shoulders, or asking Qinyuan would loop arms with her. Their height difference usually made it hard for them to hold hands, but it didn’t matter much to either of them. 

They would have most of their meals together, secretly playing footsie underneath the table, and would practice together too. Sometimes Lin Fan would tag along on their little dates, but usually she was busy with her own group of friends, giving the new couple much needed alone time together. 

They are both naturally pretty quiet people, Qinyuan usually the chattier one, but somehow, the silence was never awkward. They would go to the rooftops together, away from the view of cameras, to watch the sunrise and sunsets when possible, sometimes Keran’s head will be in Qinyuan’s lap, and sometimes Qinyuan would be sitting in between her long legs, just to look at the skies together. They would share secrets, long kisses, and just conversations about their day. They relished every single time they had together, scared that the next elimination would bring them apart. 

Their late-night practices continued, but when they were separated into different teams, it was hard to continue meeting at night due to their schedules. Sometimes, Keran would just watch Qinyuan practice her own song, helping her out wherever she can. Qinyuan would sneak into Keran’s practices too, bringing her a flask full of black coffee, or sometimes herbal tea to help when she was doing vocal training.

They started to build a really nice rhythm together. Qinyuan would often lug around her polaroid camera after training sessions, pretending to take photos with everyone, when actually all she wanted was more photos of them together in their stage outfits. Eventually, they took some photos privately, with hands fully interlocked, Qinyuan planting a kiss on Keran’s cheek, Keran draping her long arms over Qinyuan’s shoulders, heads glued together, both smiling widely, their affections obvious and deep. 

There were times when Keran would break down too, upset that she couldn’t improve on her vocals. Qinyuan would teach her everything she learnt before from her previous trainings, going through her songs note by note, line by line. Sleep mattered very little to the both of them. All they were fighting for was more time. 

But sometimes exhaustion would win, too. They would fall asleep together in the training room, usually with Qinyuan being the little spoon. She noticed that when Keran was feeling down, she loved crawling onto Qinyuan’s lap to have her head petted, as if it helped soothe her nerves tremendously. Qinyuan did just that, never complaining, softly petting and running her fingers through Keran’s short and smooth hair until she can feel Keran relax, her eyebrows no longer furrowed together in frustration, and drifted off to sleep. 

It was almost too easy, this pace. Months passed, and they slowly succumbed into their little world, not too bothered about fighting for the time on camera. More often than not, both of them preferred to take a backseat and enjoy just being part of the background noise, allowing others to outshine them. 

It was after the 2nd round of elimination when Keran came knocking on Qinyuan’s door at around 11 pm. They both made it past the elimination, with Qinyuan having a lower position than Keran. At this point, almost everyone was well aware of their relationship, but it was so perfectly hidden behind the cameras that no one really got a chance to tease them about it. 

“Yuanyuan, you there?” 

Qinyuan quickly scrambled down her bunk bed, taking a quick look at herself in the mirror and adjusted her clothes before opening the door. She was dressed in the simple Nike White tee and matching shorts, her usual sleeping attire. 

Keran greets the rest of her roommates politely, then takes Qinyuan’s hand to lead her out of the room.

As usual, Keran was wearing her favourite scent, something light, not too floral, almost like as if she just did a fresh load of laundry. Ever since Qinyuan complimented it, Keran wore the scent exclusively, and Qinyuan just loved burrowing her head in her chest to smell her. 

“I can see you hiding something behind your back, Keke,” Qinyuan teases. Keran smiles that special smile that reaches her eyes, reserved for certain people only, and Qinyuan can feel her heart melt swoon at just how genuine this girl can be. “I have a little surprise for you… Shall we go up to the roof?”

Qinyuan nods, almost hopping with each step she takes in excitement. Keran just laughs she wraps around her arms around Qinyuan’s waist, giving her a quick hug before both of them rushed to their secret place before they got caught.

Their hideout wasn’t anything much, really. It was a small balcony just below the open rooftop, having to go down a short fire escape before they could reach it. Keran usually goes down first, then steadies Qinyuan as she struggles to get down without her ever asking. It was out of anyone’s view if they were standing on the rooftop, so they were safe, and they loved having a great view of the theme park right below them.

“I brought a mat. And some chocolate. Usually, there’d be some wine too, but obviously I can’t buy that at the convenience store,” Keran laughs sheepishly, pulling out the mat so that they didn’t have to sit on the concrete floor, not that either of them ever minded in the first place. 

Qinyuan laughs, and helps Keran unfold the mat, then sits right in the middle of it with her back against the wall after taking her shoes off. Keran settles easily next to her, allowing Qinyuan to rest her head on her shoulder so that she can rest her head on top of hers. It was nice, this time for just both of them. No cameras, no other trainees, no clock, no competition. Just them. 

Qinyuan turns around, and plants a short kiss on Keran’s lips. Their kisses were more natural now, not quite as gentle as their first, but definitely honed to something much more towards both their styles. Qinyuan parted her lips, inviting Keran’s tongue to meet hers, as they kissed deeply. Keran cups Qinyuan’s face with her hands gently, kissing her even deeper, flicking her tongue over Qinyuan’s lips, then immediately back to the inside of her mouth, wet and hot, not wanting to part for even just a minute. 

Qinyuan moans softly, loving how passionate Keran can get. She runs her fingers through Keran’s hair, proud, knowing that only a small number of people get to touch her precious hair. Keran’s hands sneaks underneath her shirt, her hands now around her waist, guiding Qinyuan to sit on her lap again, just like their first kiss. Qinyuan complies easily without a second thought. Her own hands cup Keran’s small face, as she rests her weight on her knees to get a better height. Their kisses become more heated, both of them hungrier, the wet noises between them more apparent, interrupting the silence of the night. 

“Here? Now?” Qinyuan whispers, almost desperate for Keran to say yes. She plants kisses on Keran’s neck, then licks her behind her ear, knowing that it was her secret spot, daring her to say no. Keran lets out a muffled husky moan, closing her eyes in bliss, her hands roughly cupping Qinyuan’s back. Their bodies now heated, right from the tips of their ears to their cores. 

“Here. Now.” Keran replies firmly, looking directly into Qinyuan’s eyes. 

Her own quickly softens, “But only if you want to.” 

Qinyuan laughs, taking off her own top without a second thought. She was glad she chose to wear a nicer set of undergarments today. She was wearing an olive bra, those with additional straps running through her breasts at the front, with a simple gold buckle at the back.

Keran could only stare, her mouth slightly open, not moving until Qinyuan replies. Clearly, she’s using every ounce of willpower she had, her nostrils slightly flared, her knuckles clenched. She’s that considerate.

Qinyuan grabs Keran’s hand and put it on her chest. She squeezes Keran’s hand over her breast, forcing her to touch her, dangles her face dangerously near hers, and said, “I’ve been wanting this since the first time I met you, Keran.” 

That was all she needed to hear. Keran unbuckles her bra with one hand and tosses it to the side, then lowers herself to suck gently on Qinyuan’s soft nipple. Her breasts were perky and a nice handful, her nipples now erect after Keran blows a soft, cool air on them, leaving smaller love bites all over her chest, decorating her pale skin. Her skin was soft and smooth, her waist was small and firm from hours of dance practice. She sucks more forcefully on Qinyuan’s nipple, her hand expertly massaging the other, fondling and squeezing, Qinyuan can only throw her head back and stifle a louder moan. Keran’s tongue was just so fucking wet and hot that she can feel her heart throb, and the wetness between her legs growing.

“K-keran, please…” She moans, desperate and begging as her body writhes on top of Keran’s, mindlessly grinding against one of Keran’s long legs, her head thrown back, revealing her long, pale neck as if it was an invitation to be marked. Keran stares and lets out a long moan, feeling the heat in between Qinyuan’s legs on her thigh. She stops nibbling on Qinyuan’s nipple to attack her neck instead, licking up and down the length, trying to hold herself back from giving her a hickey. 

Keran folds her leg, so that her thigh is raised for Qinyuan to get better access, causing Qinyuan to roll her hips even harder on her thigh. Keran can feel her clit through her underwear and shorts at this point, the wetness already seeping onto her thigh. Keran softly reaches down to Qinyuan’s hips, her thumbs looping around the waistband of her shorts.

“Can I?” She murmurs, as she catches her lips with her own again. Qinyuan lifts up her own hips instantly, and Keran takes off her shorts in one swift motion. Qinyuan was wearing matching olive panties, with a lace detail at the rim, the dark patch in between now very obvious. Keran moans again, admiring her soft curves, quickly shifting positions so that Qinyuan is pinned directly below her. She props herself up with one hand, her other traveling down, drawing her damn lines again all the way to where Qinyuan needed her the most.

She palms Qinyuan over her panties, causing Qinyuan to inhale sharply, her warm hand drawing out ragged breaths from the both of them. Qinyuan hugs Keran closer to her, her nails digging deeper into Keran’s back roughly, both of them panting heavily now, hot breaths directly on each other’s necks, hearts pounding, stomachs twisted. 

Keran takes her time, as she always does, slowly finding her clit, then rubbing it in small circles over her panties. “Take it off, fucking take it off,” Qinyuan demands, her petite body squirming beneath Keran’s uncontrollably. Keran laughs, but complies, slowly dragging her underwear off. Strains of her pearly white slick rubbed off Qinyuan’s thighs, the cool night air in contrast to her hot heat now making her even more turned on. Keran collects all of the wet slick on the sides of her thighs, then slowly travels to her opening to play with the wetness there too.

Keran’s fingers were so long and delicate that Qinyuan’s heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Her hips roll upwards automatically as soon as she felt Keran’s fingers now directly on her clit. “Oh my god, Lu Keran. I’m going to fucking die,” She breathes out right next to Keran’s ear, her arms latching on her back.

Keran continues to play with her opening, her fingers never quite going in, then rubbing the extra wetness on her clit. She rubs her clit with slightly more pressure now, rubbing circles, causing Qinyuan’s back to arch almost painfully. Keran looks directly at her girl, who was just staring back at her with so much lust that she could almost feel herself come undone. This was exactly what she liked most about Qinyuan. She was so unexpectedly aggressive and forward for such a girl group member that prances around in schoolgirl outfits with knee high socks. Fuck, only if Keran could see her in one of those, there’s absolutely no way she could ever take her hands off her. 

“Let go, Yuanyuan,” She whispers, softly but firmly. Qinyuan loosens her vice grip around Keran’s neck begrudgingly, whining softly, hating the loss of warmth and intimacy. Keran quickly makes up for it by planting kisses all the way down, from her neck, to the right nipple, to the left, on her bellybutton, to her hip bones, and finally, licks a stripe all the way from her opening to her clit. As expected, sweet, slightly tangy, but so dangerously addictive. Keran uses her right hand to rub Qinyuan’s clit in circles, as she presses her face directly into Qinyuan’s pussy, pushing her tongue right into her. Qinyuan lets out a large cry of surprise, tears filling up in her eyes, as she clutches the mat with her open palms, now realizing why Keran brought it. Qinyuan lifts her legs higher, and Keran responds automatically, her hands wrapping around her thighs to push them further apart for better access. 

She dives in and out of Qinyuan with her tongue, building up the pace, her free hand wrapped around Qinyuan’s thigh to control her hips, her other free hand rubbing her clit. Qinyuan has a vice grip on Keran’s hair now, controlling her pace, grinding her hips upwards against her face to guide Keran’s hot tongue to where she needed her most. “K-keran… Lu Keran, fuck me, please, please… I need you inside,” She begs, her moans now louder, her movements now more erratic.

Keran stops eating her out, then puts her own fingers in her mouth, licking three of her long, delicate fingers one by one, making a delightfully sinful pop sound each time. Keran could feel Qinyuan’s stickiness on the sides of her mouth, so she decides to put on a show and slowly lick the corners of her mouth as well, her tongue wickedly and deliberately slow, causing the poor girl beneath her to writhe in a tortured pleasure. She rests herself on top of Qinyuan again with one hand beneath her to support her weight, the other hand at her opening again, testing her wetness. Qinyuan was drenched. 

“Give it to me,” Qinyuan whispers, as she watches Keran closely, her hands grabbing her head so that she can kiss her again, moaning when she can taste herself on her lips. Keran puts her middle finger in first, testing to see how tight she is. Qinyuan felt like her heart was going to burst, feeling everything at the pit of her stomach, her toes curled, back arching again. “One more, please…” She whimpers in-between their heated kisses. Keran chuckles at Qinyuan’s impatience, but complies, slowly inserting in her index finger as well, drawing out another sharp inhale from both of them as she felt Qinyuan’s walls clench around her fingers.

Keran starts thrusting in and out slowly, building up the pace, scrutinizing Qinyuan’s face whenever both of them had to take a breath from their kisses, scared of hurting her. Qinyuan grabs Keran’s head again, licking her behind her ear, all the way down to her neck, hot and heavy, as she thrusts her hips to meet Keran’s movements. Keran manages to hit that spot within her every fucking time. Keran starts to curl her fingers within her, again and again, forcing another loud moan from Qinyuan, determined to make her come. She licks another stripe up her neck, sucks her collarbone softly, her fingers relentless within her. 

Suddenly, Qinyuan squeezes Keran’s body tightly, clamping all her movements, as she comes silently, tears rolling down her face, her body stiff and tight. Keran plays with her clit slowly, guiding her through her orgasm, until Qinyuan finally opens her eyes again and manages to take a long breath.

“That was crazy,” Qinyuan exhales, letting out a whine and she covered her eyes with her free hand, the other pushing Keran down on top of her so that she’s no longer propped up, feeling her whole body weight on top of her own. It was weird – she was fully naked, but Keran was still clothed, but she wanted nothing more but to hold the girl for a while as she came down from her high. Keran silently supports her, as she always does, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, telling her how beautiful she is, holding her close, as if using her body to shield her against the chill of the night, sweeping loose strands of hair away from her face, just admiring her soft features in the moonlight. 

“If I’m eliminated in the next round, would you forget me?” 

Keran laughs. “How can I forget you?”

“You promise?” 

“I thought you were going to protect me forever?” 

Qinyuan laughs, nods and rests her head in the crook of Keran’s neck, pressing soft kisses there. 

“You know… this is our secret place, but it doesn’t mean that it’s soundproof. I should’ve known how loud you can get,” Keran teases, laughing softly. 

“Let’s see how loud _you_ can get,” Qinyuan banters back, travelling her hands downwards to underneath Keran’s pants. 

The night will always be young for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by polaroids, and of course, the training room videos :-)


End file.
